Show Stage
|-|FNaP= The Show Stage 'is a location in ''Five Nights at Piggy's ''within Piggy Bay Buffet and the default focus of the Monitor. It is also the starting location of Piggy Ham Bacon, Hardy, and Ruby. It's located in front of the Dining Area, where Piggy, Hardy, and Ruby makes music during the day for piglets. Appearance The Show Stage is a room with a stone wall, a smooth concrete flooring, 5 stage lights, and 2 doors on the side.The ceiling of the stage is not visible at all. Hardy and Ruby are the first to leave the stage (Ruby being the first to leave in earlier nights). Piggy doesn't leave the stage until Night 4. Also, on any night, Withered Piggy will appear on the stage staring into the camera, albeit quite rarely. Trivia * In the old version of the game, The Show Stage was a black and white version of the show stage from Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' ** In the beta version of the game, The Show Stage had peach walls, a green banner that said "OINK," colored stage lights that were on, and red curtains. *** There were also unused cutscene images that show 3 stage lights with green, yellow, and orange lens'. *When Piggy is on the stage, the right side of his body seems to be cut off. *Once an animatronic leaves The Show Stage, they will not return to the Show Stage until the player is killed or if the night is over. *Piggy will not leave the stage unless Hardy or Ruby are once activated. |-|FNaP 2= The 'Show Stage '''is a location in ''Five Nights at Piggy's 2 '' ''within Red's Resturant and the default focus of the Monitor. It is also the starting location of Red, Chuck, and Stella. It's located across the Dining Area and The Office, somewhat similar like the first game. Appearance The show stage looks like the Show Stage from Five Nights at Freddy's, as it has checkered wall decorations, circular clouds, and have star decorations hanging from ceiling. The Show Stage is occupied with Red, Chuck, and Stella. Chuck and Stella are the first ones to leave the stage, Chuck being the first in earlier night (much like how Hardy and Ruby leave in the first game). Red, however, will not leave the stage until Night 2. On a rare occasion, Red, Chuck, and Stella, will all stare into the camera. Trivia * When Red is the only one left on stage, he is lighter than usual. * In the trailer, the Show Stage has 5 stage lights. ** 3 colored lights pointing onto the animatronics. * The animatronics have Angry Birds Go! Models when they're on stage. ** Also, this is the only location where Stella and Chuck have Angry Birds Go! models. * This is the only Show Stage in the series that doesn't reveal a floor in the game (excluding the trailer). |-|FNaP 3= The '''Show Stage is a location in Five Nights at Piggy's 3 ''within the new and improved Piggy Bay Buffet. It is the default focus of the Monitor, and is the starting location for Piggy Ham Bacon, Hardy, and Ruby. Appearance The Show Stage appears to be a big room in front of the Dining Area. It has red curtains hanging in the back and the front of the stage. It also has a blue banner labeled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." The Show Stage also has a black floor. The Show Stage is the starting location for Piggy, Hardy, and Ruby. Trivia *This is the only Show Stage in the series with curtains. **This is also the only Show Stage in the series where Red can be found on this camera. ***Additionally, this is the only Show Stage in the series where the camera faces completely in front of the Show Stage. ****This is also the only Show Stage in the series where original Piggy doesn't appear. |-|Beta= The '''Oink Stage' is a location in Five Nights at Piggy's (Beta) within Piggy Bay Buffet. It is most likely the default focus of the Monitor, and is the starting location for Chammy Hammy Dammy, Hardy Hard Bacon, and Ruby Glitter Bacon. Appearance The Oink Stage appears to be a small room with sand-colored brick walls. It has red curtains hanging up in front of ceiling of the stage. It has a green banner that says "OINK," and also has 2 colored stage lights (purple and orange) facing toward the animatronic characters. The Oink Stage is also hand drawn on tablet instead of being photoshopped. This is the starting stage for Chammy, Hardy, and Ruby. When Ruby and Hardy leave the stage, Chammy might rarely stare into the camera. Trivia *When Chammy stares into the camera, he seems to be darker and drawn differently. *Each pig animatronic has their own eye color. **Both Chammy and Hardy adopt blue iris'. **Ruby adopts orange iris'. *Hardy's helmet has a belt with a spade card attached to it. *Ruby has red cheeks, which is not seen anywhere in other games of Five Nights at Piggy's. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Piggy's Show Stage 2 Remaster.png|After Ruby has left. Show Stage 3 Remaster.png|After Hardy has lfet. Show Stage 4.png|After everyone but Piggy has left. Show Stage 5 Remaster.png|Withered Piggy facing the camera. Show Stage 6 Remaster.png|After everyone left. Five Nights at Piggy's (Old) Stage 1.png|Old Show Stage Stage 2.png|After Hardy left Stage 3.png|After Ruby Left Stage 4.png|After everyone but Piggy left Stage 5.png|After everyone left Five Nights at Piggy's 2 Show Stage 2.png|After Chuck left. Show Stage 3.png|After Stella left. Show Stage 6.png|After everyone but Red left. Note that Red is brighter. Show Stage 4.jpg|After everyone left Show Stage 5.png|Everyone facing the camera. Five Nights at Piggy's 3 Showstage 2.png|After Ruby left. Showstage 3.png|After Hardy left. Showstage 4.png|After everyone but Piggy left Showstage 5.png|After everyone left. Showstage 6.png|Red on the stage. Beta Sketch150204542.jpg|After Ruby left. Sketch15020478.jpg|After Hardy left. Sketch150204821.jpg|After everyone but Piggy left. Sketch150205042.jpg|Piggy facing the camera. Sketch15020514.jpg|After everyone left. Beta Cutscenes Sketch35235952.png|The first cutscene Sketch460054.png|The second cutscene sketch312393182831-8213-832183321321321.png|The third cutscene Miscellaneous Day time.png|Piggy and his friends on the old Show Stage during the day. Day Time.png|Red and his friends during the day Day Time-0.png|Mustache Piggy and his friends during the day. Category:Five Nights at Piggy's Category:Five Nights at Piggy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Piggy's 3 Category:Locations